Unseen Magic
by Merilwen-Vendethiel
Summary: (Rated M) Two years after the war has ended the group of friends is hunted down and killed for defeating Voldemort for good. After their deaths they wake up in a land they were only briefed on. Now they must re-attend school and relearn how to control their magic, their new abilities and get over their deaths and the war. (Full Summary inside) NOT ABANDONED!
1. News

**SUMMARY**

Two years after the war has ended the group of friends is hunted down and killed for defeating Voldemort for good. After their deaths they wake up in a land they were only briefed on. Now they must re-attend school and relearn how to control their magic, their new abilities and get over their deaths and the war. Join The Pack on their new life within the world of Pokémon. Where they will be able to lead somewhat peaceful lives for the first time in their lives and help the Guardian of the Pokémon.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR HARRY POTTER I ONLY WROTE THE CROSSOVER HOW I WANTED TO!

* * *

**WARNINGS**

1\. This is a large mix of relationships. F/F | F/M | M/M | M/M/M | M/F/F | F/F/F

2\. There WILL be bashing throughout the book.

* * *

**NEWS**

02/02/15: _Posted News Page and Started Story_  
04/18/15: _Prologue is up finally sorry for the wait!  
_05/11/15: _Chapter 1 is finally up!_

* * *

**POLL**

**N/A  
**


	2. Prologue

"Ah! I see that everyone is awake." the voice said watching as the group slowly sat up.

Everyone looked at each other, they were wondering the exact same thing _Where are we? _There was one however who voiced something that through everyone for a panic, "Where's Harry?"

A girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes went through everything trying to process everything that happened. There was only one person who also knew what happened and she answered, "Hello death, how are you?" was the whimsical question.

"Luna..you never ceast to amaze me." The cloaked figure who sat at his desk responded.

"L-Luna what are you talking about we can't be dead.." The bushy haired one responded.

"Don't be silly Hermione, of course we're dead. We just have to wait for Harry to get here now." Luna responded.

"Wait your Hermione?" A boy with a slight build questioned. He had short cropped brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes..who are you?" she responded reaching for a wand that wasn't there.

"Dudley man where's your cousin he should be here to right? He did say we'd finally be able to live in piece and be happy..." the mousy boy looked around as Dudley palmed his face, "Oops.."

"Yea Piers 'Oops'." Dudley sighed, "Look - "

"Vat do you mean by dat?" A bulkier male asked holding another male back from trying to demand answers forcefully.

Death sighed, "Look let me just put it this way. Harry knew in advanced that another major thing would happen and cause his death along with his pack. He was told not to fight it since you all would be placed somewhere else to finally be happy for a change."

"He knew and he didn't tell us?!" A blond haired girl with blue eyes demanded.

"Daphne calm down!" a rather tall looking boy demanded. "He may have know and he may have told us subtly. You know how he is when it comes to friends. He probably did warn us in advance but it went over our heads."

"When did get so smart Neville?" Hermione questioned.

"Neville and Harry have always been intelligent Hermione. They just had to hide it." Luna responded.

"Don't lie to me Luna Harry barely passed his classes there's no way he was really intelligent. I'd have known, He'd have told me after all I am his best friend." The girl boasted smugly.

"Please Granger spare us, Harry and I had to wear masks, Hell I'll bet you never knew Harry has five mastery's. Hell he'd have a sixth if there was a mastery in it."

"WHAT! That's not possible when the hell did he do all of this?!" She screeched.

Neville just frowned, "You don't need to know all about Harry's life Hermione. The ONLY ones who need to know are those two." He said pointing to two individuals who were both scowling at the girl in question.

"He's right Hermione, we may have been in Gryffindor with you," one answered indicating to those who were in the house, "but you don't need to know everything about him. Hell I'll tell you this tho, you remember that broom incident where you decided to just go and tell McGonagall without talking to Harry about it first?" he questioned.

"Yes, It was from Sirius Black so I told Professor McGonagall about it, Harry didn't need that broom anyways." She answered in her know-it-all superior voice.

A gasp was heard and everyone turned to Daphne, "It was from Oliver you stupid bint!"

"No it wasn't, it was from Sirius Black. I would know after all Sirius is the only one who would have sent it to him. He didn't have any other friends besides Ron and I." was her response.

Oliver just shook his head now holding the other one back, "It was from me. I sent it to him, and when I came back from break it was to him crying because you wouldn't listen to him, I took him to McGonagall myself and told her it was from me and why I sent it in the first place."

"You lost his trust that day Hermione and it's going to take years for you to ever get it back if that's even possible." Neville responded sadly.

"No I'm sure it was Sirius who gave it to him, I saw - " she began but was interrupted.

"I didn't give the broom to him Hermione." Sirius sighed sadly, "I was surprised and extremely happy that he received his first in many gifts from one of his dominate mates."

"What?" she questioned, "Mates? that's impossible Harry was going to be with a girl."

"No he wasn't" came the reply from twin voices.

"He was gay through and through." One stated.

"It wasn't just that though." the other continued.

"No it wasn't dear brother."

"Most definitely not my good brother."

"He was also a submissive." They finally answered together.

"That's impossible I would have known." she replied.

"No you wouldn't have," Neville started, "You lost his trust, he stopped telling you things when you did that to him. That first gift was the start of the mateship bond that Oliver had started with Harry. They were already dating since Harry's first year. After Oliver told the Professors about the broom and how he bought it, he explained about the mateship with Harry's approval first. The teachers actively worked to keep the Headmaster out of the fact that not only did they know but were completely against what the Headmaster did to Harry in the first place. With Madam Pomfrey's help they were able to completely heal all the damage that was physically caused from Vernon Dursley. The mental and psychological side were already being healed with Oliver's help." Neville took a brief pause in his explanation to see if she understood what he was saying.

Before he could continue there was a scream of immense pain and everyone turned their heads to see Harry curled up in a ball crying. He managed to speak but everyone had to strain their hearing to even hear him, "...T-t-they took her from m-m-me..."


	3. Chapter 1

**Previously on Unseen Magic:  
**_Before he could continue there was a scream of immense pain and everyone turned their heads to see Harry curled up in a ball crying. He managed to speak but everyone had to strain their hearing to even hear him, "...T-t-they took her from m-m-me..."_

* * *

A gasp was heard, "Oh Harry..." Daphne quickly ran over and engulfed him into a hug. Luna stood back with tears streaming down her face. Two other girls ran over and hugged Harry as well, one was a couple inches taller than Harry she had Brown hair that sat straight down towards her shoulders and brown eyes. The other girl was a couple inches taller than the other girl and she too had long hair however hers went halfway down her back but was up in a high ponytail and was black rather than brown, her eyes were brown as well.

"I am so sorry Hadrian I didn't realize that was going to happen." Another voice was heard and everyone looked at the new comer who spoke, she too had held Harry whilst he was crying.

A hiccup was heard, "i-its ok Lady Hecate. You couldn't have prevented what happened anyways..." Harry quietly spoke.

"I wish I could of helped at that moment, however what's done is done. You understood what I told you that fateful night several years ago." A nod was her response, "And for everything that you have done I have been asked to ask you if the creator of the Universe you all are going to could come and speak with you." Hecate finished staring at Hadrian tears still flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Arceus? I don't mind but why would he wish to speak to me?" Hadrian questioned taking the thumb of his hands and wiping the tears from Lady Hecate's face.

"I wish to bestow upon you the power of Aura for your aura is so pure even after everything you have gone through and the gift of Poke Speech." Arceus responded. Everyone looked at the creature that honestly looked like a dog..well he had the dog shape, he was pure white with black underbelly. His face was black with what looked like a white helmet that came out to a point, an infinity symbol was attached to him as well but was completely gold with four green points at each end. His feet also had what looked like gold socks that went from the toes up to the back of his paw only located on the front of the paws.

"Aura?" Hadrian questioned.

"Yes young one, Aura. I wish to bestow this gift upon you because I know that you'll help those in need against those who wish to harm."

"Harm? Someone's harming the Pokemon?" Hadrian was getting upset rather quickly so Oliver and another went up and held onto him from both sides. "Vik? Oli?" Hadrian questioned.

"Ve are here little one. Ve von't leave you to be alone." The appointed Vik responded in kind smooth tones.

Oliver nodded along, "Viktor's right, your not alone not anymore. We will be with you through everything."

"That is very kind you two to always stay by your submissive mate-" Hadrian flinched, "Do not worry young one, submissive males are quite common in my universe."

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched, Harry flinched again, "IT'S UNNATURAL! HARRY IS NO FREAK!" She continued screeching.

Dudley went over and slapped her hard across her cheek, "Don't ever speak about my cousin like that again. You maybe my submissive but I will not stand for your biased attitude, it will end now." he stated deathly calm almost like the calm before the storm.

"He is right Granger, enough is enough. Just as the Wizarding World was nothing like the Muggle World, this Pokemon Universe we are going to is nothing like our old world, grow up and change your attitude or there will be consequences." Neville responded in kind.

"Now Hadrian you will be dropped off first in this new world when you was up you will have a booklet talking about aura as well as a key to one of the cabins. These cabins are on the outskirts of Pallet Town. You will be Seventeen when you wake up. There is one other thing, each cabin has a 16x16 square bit of farm land just out front where you can grow crops to cook with. Each square can only hold one crop so be careful on what you plant. You can live entirely on what you have grown and cooked. There is a small store in Pallet Town which sells seed bags for varied prices. There is also a windmill just before you enter Pallet Town and there you may turn one of your crops into new seeds to continue planting. I'm giving you a small booklet on a tutorial about the farming aspect to the world as well. You may not start off with any money BUT I know your smart enough to figure out what it is you can do to earn a bit of Poke yen."

"Ok Arceus, I understand. I just have to do one thing first." Here Hadrian had finally moved from his mates embrace and walked over to death, "Thanatos, I would like to return your artifacts. I only have one request."

"Go on Master," Thanatos responded in kind.

"I wish to keep the cloak, it's the only thing I'll have now that links me to my parents." Hadrian asked respectfully.

"I'll give you something better Hadrian if I can keep all the artifacts." Thanatos stated back looking calmly at Hadrian.

"If you would really wish to have them all back then I will give them to you Thanatos." Hadrian stated walking forward placing the cloak, stone and wand down on Death's desk. He went to walk back to his mates when Death stopped him for a moment.

"Hadrian, I wish to give you a picture. This isn't just any normal wizarding picture either. It's a way to communicate fully with your lost loved ones for once. I bestow this gift upon you as thanks for delivering Riddle to me. Please take this Master." Thanatos stated calmly holding a medium sized frame towards Hadrian.

Hadrian slowly walked forward and accepted Thanatos gift, upon looking down at the simple red background picture tears flowed freely down his face again at seeing who was in it. "Mum..Dad.."

"Hadrian sweetheart we are soo proud of you. Now I know we will have more time to catch up so you should say your thanks and goodbyes to start your new life." Lily responded.

Hadrian glanced up and Thanatos and gave a real smile towards him, "Thank you for this gift Thanatos, I will keep it with me and safely place it in me new home where everyone can see who my other half of my family tree." He turned to see his two mates whispering to Arceus and smiled slightly, "Lady Hecate, Arceus I am ready to go whenever you are ready to send me. Thank you for the gifts you have bestowed upon me."

Arceus and Lady Hecate looked at Hadrian and nodded, "Alright young one, you will be the first one to arrive and begin, every week on Sunday a new person shall arrive next and will continue that way until you have all arrived. Farewell and enjoy your new life young one." Arceus responded kindly, Lady Hecate smiled and hugged Hadrian tightly before he vanished before everyone's eyes.


End file.
